User blog:DA151874/Interview Day Interviews!!!!
MightyZinn Q''': What inspired you to start making games? '''A: The Indie Indurstry and WwwWario. (Minecraft, Shovel Knight, MKS) Q''': Your most popular game, Carbon Fighters, was a first for the community. What inspired this game and the ideas? '''A: At the time of Carbon Fighters, I got into Smash and MKS alot. I had discovered a game called Super Smash Bros Crusade that made me really want to make fighting games. Mushroom Kingdom Showdown showed I could do that in simple software Q''': All 3 of your games have been cancelled, leading to the dismay of many of your fans, including me. What are the reasonings? '''A: This is a hard thing to talk about. When I took Game Design classes, they told me about scope. To make a game I KNEW I could make. School made me really notice that. I had little to no time to get stuff on CF done, leading me to believe I has building up too many promises. My two current projects had me fall to not knowing how to do what I wanted to do with my software. I WILL return to CF someday, but today is not the day to do that. Q''': What is your favourite video game series? And did this bias your Roster in any way? '''A: OHHH thats a hard one. I cant say Cave Story because of one game, so it has to be Smash/Sonic. Mario games can get pretty repetitive after a while. I did plan on adding knuckles, so yes kind of. I was also kind of bias with Nintendo in general, with more Nintendo characters on the roster. TonicHedgefox Q''': What inspired you to start making games? '''A: WwwWario's games Q''': IS there any other developers from MKS wiki that sparked the game making idea for you? If so, what games? '''A: Proably DA, JDizzlell and maybe Villainger Q''': So Block Adventure has gotten mixed reviews, are you planning to fix some of the problems some people are reporting? '''A: Since I started 1.5 I'm staying with that since I want to try again because I know more now. Pegg Q''': What inspired you to start making games? '''A: Probably Super Smash Bros and WwwWario's Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. Q''': And VGAS seems to have been in development for a while. Any word about this game? '''A: I don't know much about making games, so don't expect a full-on release date until Q1 2015. EXCLUSIVE VGAS INFORMATION Alright, so as most of you know, there's going to be a roster of around 26 characters. and the Stage roster is going to be around 10. I wanted to reveal a New stage and a character that goes with it today. the character is the Creeper from the game "Minecraft", and the stage is "Block World". That brings the revealed roster of characters up to around 10 I have one more tidbit about this character. He is an unlockable character, and his moveset is based off of an actual Minecraft server, "Mineplex". That's all I have to say for now. ---- ---- If you want to be interviewed, Go on chat TODAY ONLY. If Andy sees this and wants me to interview him or maybe him interviewing me, I would be pleased :) Category:Blog posts